Life in Canada
by Daughter of Love166
Summary: Percy moves to Canada. he is 11. has a very small crush on annabeth, but will time change that? i suck at summaries. has minor romance at first, but grows on it, rated K-ish, T-ish. includes all major PJO/HOO characters. percabeth, thalico, thuke, jasper...


**Disclaimer: I really wish, but I don't own Percy Jacks-**

**Percy: yep, you do not own me**

**Me: shut up Percy!**

**Leo: she does not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians!**

**Me: LEO! **

Percy's pov

Canada, my new home. I don't know how much I am going to like it, but from stories it sounds pretty good. We are moving to Canada 'cause of my mom's new job. She said a few of my old friends live there but she only told me about one of them- Annabeth Chase. We were friends since 3. I can't wait to see her again. It's been like… wait, let me do the math, I am 11 right now, so 11 - 3 =… 8! It's been 8 years, wow that's long. Well at least I did the math right, right?

"Mom, 11 - 3 = 8, right?"

"Yes, why?"

"Oh, I was just checking how many years I am seeing Annabeth after."

"Oh, yes, I forgot to tell you, Annabeth is probably going to tutor you this summer."

"SHE WHAT?!"

"Shhh, calm down. You're going to wake up the passengers, we're on a plane."

"Yeah, thanks for reminding me."

I hate being up in the skies. I always have and always will. I turned on my 'plane TV' which is attached to the seat in front of me (duh). I put the head phones on and scrolled down throw the 'pre-teen-ish' movie list.

'Twilight'

'We Bought a Zoo'

'Spiderwick Chronicles'

'Spy Kids'

'Alvin and the Chipmunks'

'Mortal Instruments: City Of Bones'

This should be fun. I thought. The movie went on for 2 hours. For some odd reason I thought about Annabeth almost the whole ride… could it be… no. No way I could have a crush on her, right? We're just friends, I think.

…...

At the airport I bought a can of coke, my ultimate favorite drink. We went through the luggage check and pick-ups with no problem. I almost got lost once. Hey it's not my fault I am an ADHD kid who can't read signs. We walked around the airport for like an hour and half. My mom said someone was coming to pick us up. I didn't get why we can't just take a cab to our pre-bought apartment. I finally asked who was coming.

"Mom?"

"Yes."

"Who's picking us up?"

"Well, you're going to be happy when you see them."

"Them?"

"Yes, them."

"A full family is coming to pick us up?"

"Um, you could say s-" Mom was interrupted by a girl shouting name.

"Percy!" In a distance I could see a girl about my age with curly blond hair and stormy gray eyes, followed by a bunch of other kids waving and screaming my name. A boy and a girl were holding a sign that said something like 'Womcele Preyc'. My best guess was 'Welcome Percy'. I looked at my mom who nodded excitedly. I wave my hands and ran straight for the blonde girl named Annabeth. I gave her a tight hug. Then I realized all the other kids were my old friends and cousins. I gave Thalia a hug. "It's been like 8 years." I said. "At least you did the math right, seaweedbrain." Annabeth said." "It's been a while since anyone called me that." She blushed.

"So, all of you came to pick me and my mom up?" I said giving a few high fives and fist-bumps.

"8 years. After Annie told us you were coming, the last day of school- were we party all day, was pretty much useless, kelp head."

"Piper's a bit sick so she couldn't come." Jason said.

"And Rachel and Hazel are looking after her." Nico added quickly.

"Yeah." Frank agreed.

"So, anyways, did you know that your mom bought an apartment in the same building as Thalia, Jason, and Annabeth?" Leo asked.

"No way!" I said really surprised.

"Guys, is it true?" I asked Annabeth and Thalia.

"Yep" Annabeth said

"And that's just the beginning of your new life. We've got a full summer ahead of us… Annabeth, is the checklist ready yet?" Thalia asked.

"Yeah. And seaweedbrain, plz don't whine when I take you to the library." I blushed.

"Typical Annabeth." I muttered

The whole car/van ride was filled with laughter, jokes, excitement, and curiosity. I literally started jumping up and down like Leo once I heard about Marine Land.

….

After I reached my new home I unpacked my luggage, took a quick shower, and started setting my room (which I invited Annabeth to help me with because she really good at designing/planning, she's filled with ideas and she lives across the hallway from me).

…

We/Annabeth ended up making a sketch about what should go where in my new room (the furniture had been pre-bought).

"So, seaweedbrain, I think your bed should go beside the window, the side table can go between the window and the bed, and we need to leave the space between your bed and the window because there is a ventilator ther-." I cut her off. I took the sketchbook from her hand and threw it on the other side of the bed.

"Forget all that, we have a lot to catch up on." I said.

"Yeah, but… fine." She said.

"So, what have you been doing in the last 8 years?" I asked

"Well, I can start from straight A+ s to playing pranks (with Thalia's help) on the Stolls." She replied.

"You have ADHD and dyslexia, and you get straight A+ s?" I asked.

"Yeah… what about you?" she asked.

"Well, I'm pretty sure R s and F s aren't so close to A+ s." I replied a bit embarrassed.

"You're lucky I agreed to tutor you." She said smirking.

"Yeah. Big mistake. Good luck." I said grinning evilly.

"What's the best mark you've ever got, seaweedbrain?"

"C+." Annabeth was trying very hard not to laugh.

"Stop trying to laugh, Annie!"

Her face darkened. "Percy, please, never call me that again."

"Why?"

"It's just… never mind."

"You can trust me." I met her eyes, her stormy gray eyes, I gazed into them, and immediately lost tracks of my surroundings.

She had to shake me a few times before I unfroze. "Huh? Yeah you can trust me."

"I guess you're right. You see, last year this kid named Luke Castellan, he liked me. He was…bad, violent, kind of, well… inappropriate in many different ways. And at one point, he got me to like him too. And, from there things started happening, and my life got ruined, the end." She explained.

"Wow, that's… terrible. But how does this have anything to do with someone calling you Annie?"

"He use to Annie."

"Oh. I'm sorry I didn't know."

"Don't be. He's gone."

"'Gone'?"

"He probably is going to a different school this year, I heard the Castellans are moving back to America."

"Oh."

"Anyways, Thalia and the others threw a little party at my place for you. We should probably get going."

"Ok, but do I need to wear a suit or a tuxedo, 'cuz I have one?"

"We're going to a welcome party across the hallway, we're not on date, seaweedbrain." I could tell she was blushing, and so was I.

"um, I'M TO ANNABETH'S PLACE MOM!" I shouted across the flat.

**So, how is it? I will try to update faster than my other stories, but a lot of exams are coming, so tell me what you think and PM me some ideas!**

**Until the next chapter.**

**-Wisegirl166 **


End file.
